


Christmas, 1975

by AidanChase



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Marauders' Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2845052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanChase/pseuds/AidanChase
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius is determined on two things:</p><p>This will be the last full moon Remus suffers alone.</p><p>And this will be his last Christmas at Grimmauld Place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas, 1975

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't have time to finish up HP AU before Christmas. It's all written but I've been so busy with the holidays I haven't been able to transfer it from paper to computer. So instead, enjoy this fic. It was a prompt/xmas present for a good friend from college. I hope you like it as much as she did.

“Will you stop?” James said, and slapped Sirius’s knee.

“Sorry,” he muttered, and placed his feet flat on the floor. A minute later, he was bouncing his knee again.

Sirius had his fist under his chin, leaning against the train window and looking out. But he watched James in the reflection turn an irritated gaze to Peter. And in the reflection, he saw Peter shrug helplessly.

Sure he was anxious. He was always anxious going home. And this was going to be his last Christmas there. Nothing could make him come back next year. He’d be an Animagi. He’d have passed his apparating exam. And, best of all, there would be no Trace. He’d be seventeen and free.

James kicked his shin this time. Sirius scowled at him and got up. “I’m gonna check on Remus.”

One car over, they’d left their friend sleeping. His transformation had been the night before, and though it hadn’t been a rough one, it had been a long one. Almost 16 hours.

Sirius undid the Marauders-invented locking spell. It had taken them weeks to find and tweak an Alohamora-proof spell. James had insisted it be simple enough for a teacher to figure out how to undo, at least for the purposes of protecting Remus. If anything went wrong, an adult would need to get to him.

Sirius disagreed, and felt that no adult could take care of Remus any better than his friends could. They were very nearly finished with the Animagus process, and once they did, Remus would never have to hurt like this again.

Remus was sleeping when Sirius walked in. Sirius took a seat on the opposite side by the window and resumed his anxious bouncing.

When Remus woke up a couple hours later, Sirius had dozed off, but stirred when Remus sat up.

“Feeling alright, mate?” he asked with a lopsided grin.

Remus nodded and fumbled for his bag.

“Which one?” Sirius asked and picked up the bag.

“Blue,” Remus answered and leaned back against the seat. He closed his eyes until Sirius handed him the blue bottle and took a small sip of it. “Did you piss off James?”

“He’s a prat.”

“We’re only going to be gone a couple weeks.”

Sirius grunted and went back to looking out the window. Two weeks. Fourteen days. 336 hours. 20,160 minutes. One million, two-hundred-and-nine thousand, and six hundred seconds he would have to watch tick away on the giant grandfather clock in the sitting room. Hell didn’t even begin to describe it.

“Why don’t you visit James?” Remus tried.

“That means getting permission. And it’s the holidays.”

“Just for the last week. I’ll be better by then, and I can join you.”

Sirius paused, eyes still watching the countryside go by, covered in frost. “I’ll try,” he finally said. Then he turned to Remus. “Why can’t we go to your place?”

“It’s small. And in Cardiff. It wouldn’t be nearly as exciting as James’s.”

“Sure it would. I’ve never been to a real wharf before. And I’ve never seen your house.”  
“We’d have fun at James’s. We’ll invite Peter, and you guys can practice being Animagi.”

“Are you that desperate to cheer me up?”

“Hm?”

“You’ve never been positive about the Animagi thing before.”

Remus smiled, just a little. “Never thought you guys would come this far.”

Sirius grinned with pride at the compliment and Remus held out a hand to be helped up. They went back to the other compartment with James and Peter, who had begun a game of tossing Every Flavor Beans into each other’s mouths. Remus opted to referee while Sirius joined in.

The train pulled into the station after dark. Sirius’s father was waiting for him and Regulus. As soon as they were off the platform, they apparated home.

Everything was as he’d left it. Angry portraits, a bitter house elf, and his mother sitting in the parlor, almost like she hadn’t moved since September first.

She smiled at her sons--no, just at Regulus.

“How was the train ride? Would you like some tea?”

Regulus sat down in the chair to their mother’s left. “It was pleasant. Thank you, Mother.”

Sirius wanted to gag. He remained standing in the doorway. It wasn’t as if she’d addressed him, anyway.

While Regulus and his parents exchanged polite conversation about school, Sirius’s eyes drifted to the clock in the hall. He started counting down. 1,209,600; 1,209,599; 1,209,598; 1,209,597….

On December 20, he and Regulus hung Christmas decorations. Narcissa and her new husband Malfoy came over for tea. He and his mother still didn’t spoken.

On December 21, Kreacher made a comment about Sirius having blood-traitors for friends. Sirius kicked him, and stuck a new picture of a motorcycle to his wall. He didn’t care if it was the bike or the Muggle in the bikini that displeased his mother more. All he wanted was to make her mad enough to say something.

On December 22, Uncle Alphard came over. He apparated Sirius and Regulus to the countryside for a while, where they organized a small Quidditch scrimmage. Sirius was used to fighting off bludgers while scoring, but Regulus had spent all year playing for Slytherin, and Sirius lost worse than ever before. But by the time they went home, Sirius felt lighter than he had in weeks.

On December 23, Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus came to stay, along with Bellatrix. She talked about her trip to France and asked her father and Sirius’s father about some recent legislature at the Ministry. Sirius had never expected Bella of all people to go into politics, but maybe since she was taking so long to get married, she had to do something to occupy her time. Single Black women in politics were not uncommon. If you couldn’t keep a house and bear children, the next best thing was a political career.

On December 24, there was a large Black family dinner. Lucius Malfoy came with Narcissa. He spoke to Bella about more politics, and even tried engaging Sirius and Regulus. Sirius participated mostly with sarcastic humor, which earned him stern looks from his mother.

On December 25, Sirius woke up with presents at the foot of his bed. From his parents, a book detailing their family history. He opened it down the middle and found a page about a long-dead relative who challenged the Werewolf Code of Conduct in 1637, and called for an extermination rather than a general policing. The book went straight into the fire.

Regulus had given him a new Quidditch broom. He wasn’t sure quite why. Yes, his was old, but he only played on occasion with James, just for fun. He didn’t need a competitive broom. At least it was thoughtful, in the sort of way of giving a gift to someone you don’t know very well.

Narcissa and her husband gave him a black scarf. He charmed it red and gold immediately. Bella gave him a black skull the size of his palm. He had no idea what it did and he really didn’t want to find out. Aunt Druella and Uncle Cygnus gave him another book. This one was full of curses and hexes, and one he and James hadn’t rifled through yet.

Peter sent him a fruit cake, with a note that said, “My mom made it and said to sent it to you because she thinks you don’t eat enough at home.” Well, for only having met the lady twice, she seemed relatively intelligent about children. James sent him a collection of gags from Zonkos, and in a separate box was a dog collar, and a set of dog tags. The note in that box said it was from James and Peter collectively. Sirius was a little offended by the, “if found please return to James Potter or Peter Pettigrew” part, but to be fair, he had also included carrots in his gift to James, and cheese in his gift to Peter.

From Remus, there was a knitted blanket and a box of sweets, both of which he tucked into his trunk next to the fruitcake.

He felt a little sad there was nothing from Andromeda. But he knew that she wouldn’t dare send anything to the house. He would just have to wait to receive it when he went back to Hogwarts.

He went downstairs for Christmas brunch, sporting his new scarf. It and the book of curses were the only two gifts he was particularly thrilled about.

He saw Narcissa in the hallway first. She looked at him in shock. “Is that the scarf I got you?”

“Looks good, doesn’t it?”

She took a moment just staring, mouth working but no words coming out. So Sirius slipped by her, but she grabbed his wrist. “Apart from what you’ve done being utterly rude and disrespectful to Lucius and I, your mother will kill you for wearing that in the house.”

“I’m sure she would if she could,” he said cheerfully and yanked his arm away.

He sat down for breakfast next to Regulus, who eyed the scarf with a wary expression. Sirius waited eagerly for Regulus to say something, but in the end, Regulus turned his head away without comment.

Lucius appeared already irritated, with Narcissa on his heels. He shook his head in disappointment at Sirius. Sirius only grinned with the corner of his mouth and continued eating.

Bellatrix laughed into her hand as she sat down, and kept stealing glances at his scarf. It was the sort of laugh he hadn’t heard since she was thirteen, when she knew he was in trouble before he knew.

But today he knew. Today he was more than ready.

His mother sat down at the head of the table. He watched her lip curl when she saw his scarf, but she said nothing. She sat down and picked up her tea.

“Regulus, how did you enjoy your gifts?”

“They were wonderful. Thank you for the book, Mother. I’m sure it will be an edifying read.”

So Regulus got the same gift. How thoughtful.

“And Sirius, did you open your presents?”

It was the first time she’d spoken to him in months. She said his name like she had taken a sip of poison first. He smiled back with venom of his own.

“I did. I’m positively burning up about reading it, myself.”

“Learning something about your family should help you understand who you need to be.”

“I rather like being a little spitfire.”

“If your behavior doesn’t improve, there will be consequences.”

“I eagerly await my fiery damnation.”

She frowned at him and he smiled back. It was Christmas, she’d spoken to him for the first time since he’d been home, and he was feeling more rash than ever.

“That scarf is not appropriate breakfast attire,” his mother said sharply. “Remove it immediately.”

“Oh, but it was a Christmas gift. I couldn’t possibly.” Sirius finished his tea.

“From one of your mudblood friends, no doubt.”

“Cousin Cissy gave this to me,” and he batted his eyelashes at her.

Narcissa did not smile back. He could tell she hadn’t intended to rat out his rudeness to his mother, but he was about to test her loyalties. Sirius didn’t care. He was well aware of the trouble he was getting himself into.

“You know we don’t approve of his sorting in this house,” his mother said with a frown.

“I just thought--” Narcissa began, but Lucius interrupted her.

“The scarf we gave to Sirius was black.”

“I was practicing my Transfiguration. For my OWLs. They’re coming up this year, you know,” Sirius said in the most guiltless tone he could manage.

His mother was already worked to a bursting point now. Sirius couldn’t be happier. And then came the pop--Kreacher, with a handful of ash, and the remnant of a photograph in it as well.

“Madam, I found this in the boy’s bedroom.”

She hurled a teacup at Sirius. It hit his cheek, cutting open the skin just beneath his eye. He ducked under the saucer that followed and ran up to his room. He could hear her screaming about how his behavior was ruining the holiday, and he’d embarrassed the family in front of guests.

“I’m not the one throwing a tantrum, Mother,” he sang down the stairs as he grabbed his emergency bag, the one he always kept prepared for a quick escape. It came in handy more times than he wanted to admit.

He exited his room and saw his mother at the end of the hall. She had her wand out. Now he was in real trouble.

A stinging jinx hit his shoulder as he ducked and tried to slip past her. She grabbed his arm, but he yanked it away and toppled down the stairs. His head hit the corner of the banister. It was throbbing when he got up, but he ignored it and went straight for the fireplace. Regulus was waiting and grabbed him.

“Don’t. It’s Christmas.”

“Think I’d rather not spend Christmas shut up with that hag, thanks,” he said bitterly.

“She’s worse when you’re gone.”

Sirius laughed. “You don’t know the half of how bad she is when I’m here.”

Regulus seemed bewildered by that, and Sirius took the opportunity to get away and into the Floo Network.

He started at Borgin and Burkes, where he knew they’d recognize him, and ran off into Diagon Alley. They could spend hours looking for him there, if they liked. But instead of hiding out in Knockturn Alley or the Owlery like he had before, he went straight for fire place in the Leaky Cauldron.

Usually, he would go to the Potters’ to wait out the storm, but his parents would look there. So instead, he shouted out the Lupin residence, and prayed he’d get the right results.

He tumbled out of a small fire place onto a worn burgundy carpet. There was a Christmas tree, with electric lights and glass ornaments. He could smell salty sea air and fish. He must’ve made it.

There were voices coming from around the corner. He left his bag on the floor and walked around to find a small kitchen and dining area. A woman in a bright red apron was busily cooking. A man he recognized as Remus’s father from the train platform was seated at the table with a bowl of porridge. A young man he did not recognize sat next to him with only a mug of coffee. And, coming down the back stairs with a book in hand--Transfiguration, by the look of it--was Remus Lupin.

Sirius yelled so excitedly all the adults were startled and he nearly toppled Remus over in his rush to hug him.

“Sirius, what are you doing here?” Remus said.

“Happy Christmas to you, too, mate.”

“So is this the Sirius Black, then, that we’ve heard so much about?” The woman turned from her cooking and smiled at him.

Sirius noticed the strange man tense, but she didn’t seem to notice, or rather chose to ignore it.

“I’m Remus’s mother. Just Hope is fine. This is his father,” she gestured to the man he recognized, “and this is a friend visiting for the holiday. Caradoc--”

“I’d actually better be going.” The man stood up and gave a nod to each adult in the room. “Thank you for your hospitality on Christmas, but it’s time I got to my own family. Lyall, I do hope you think about what I’ve said.”

“Hm, of course.” Remus’s father nodded and stood.

“Are you sure you have to go?” Remus asked. “I was really interested in what you were saying. I think Sirius would like to hear it too.”

“I’m sure he would,” the man said with a tight jaw, and put his hat on. Remus’s father walked Caradoc back to the living room, and the company in the kitchen heard the woosh of the Floo Network.

“Is that how you came?” Remus’s mother dusted some soot out of his hair.

Sirius grinned up at her. “Sure is, ma’am.” Then he paused, realizing that popping in on the Lupins really wasn’t quite the same as popping in on the Potters. They didn’t know him nearly as well. “I--I hope it’s alright. I know it’s Christmas and all, but I told Remus I wanted to see his home and--”

“It’s perfectly alright!” Mrs. Lupin laughed. “The more the merrier. As long as your family doesn’t mind.”

“I think they’re much happier without me.”

“Oh, dear, I’m sure that isn’t true. Remus, why don’t you help him get cleaned up, then we can all sit down for a late brunch.”

Sirius grabbed his bag from the living room and followed Remus down the hall to a small bedroom.

“Did you know you cut your face?” Remus asked as he dug through a dresser drawer until he produced a small hankie.

“Ran into a tea cup,” Sirius grinned and took the handkerchief. “What was all that with the guy? That’s far more interesting than me.”

“He was talking to my father about all the stuff in the north. You know, with Muggles and things. He thought since my father married a Muggle, he might be willing to join their group--I think it’s a political party thing, but my father didn’t seem interested. I was really interested. This stuff is getting important. We’ll be sixteen soon and--”

“I am sixteen.”

“Even more--you’ll be seventeen before you know it and all that stuff is going to matter.”

“Seventeen can’t come soon enough,” Sirius sighed, and flopped down onto Remus’s bed. “Well, if it was Muggle stuff, I guess all he needed to hear was that I was a Black before rushing out in a huff.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t--”

Sirius waved him off. “I know you don’t think of me like that, and neither does my family, but everyone else does. It’s fine. I’m used to it by now.”

“Well, you’re lucky he was here. We don’t usually keep our home hooked up to the Floo Network. Don’t know where you would’ve ended up.”

“I would’ve figured something out.” Sirius shrugged and tossed the hankie into the hamper. “Come on, whatever your mum is making smells delicious.”

Sirius felt as comfortable with Remus’s mother as he did with Remus himself, and that made breakfast an excitable affair. He saw the way she spoiled him in that only-child way, like James’s parents did, but she shared a sense of humor far more like Sirius’s own and it was one of the most freeing experiences he’d had in a long time.

That night, he wrote an owl to James asking if he could still come over for the rest of the break.

“What, will you just sneak home for your trunk?” Remus frowned.

“Mum will have it sent over. I’m sure she doesn’t want to see me anymore than I want to see her.”

In the end, Sirius had to go home for a couple of days and could only go to James’s under the condition that all his winter assignments were finished.

But December 28th, Sirius joined Remus and Peter at James Potter’s estate on the edge of Godric’s Hollow, and had nothing to say to his friends, other than he’d finished his homework, and that was that.

And on December 31st, just before they rang in the New Year, Sirius managed to shift into his full Animagus form and hold it for more than a few seconds. James had managed it on his own just before Christmas (which Remus scolded him for, since practicing Transfiguration one one’s self alone was awfully dangerous), and now they only had to get Peter to figure out how to hold onto his.

Remus’s next full moon would be the best one ever, Sirius thought, panting and with his tongue draped out of the side of his mouth.


End file.
